Face to Face
by Jeppygurl
Summary: Harry's trying to find some peace and quiet, when a redheaded girl stumbles upon him.......they begin talking about how Ron and Hermione should happen, when THEY happen...H/G!!!!
1. Nose to Nose

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling of COURSE, I'm not genius enough to think up a Harry Potter. But I AM feisty enough to play around with his little heart! Mwahaha...Here's a good old fluffy H/G fanfic!  
  
"FINE, Ron, if that's all you think I am!" a blaze of brown curls stormed past where Harry was sitting.  
  
"Oh blimey! Just go ahead and jump to conclusions you little.." a lanky boy with flaming red hair yelled at the brunette running up the staircase to the girl's dorms. "You little....bookworm!" he finished hotly, but she didn't hear him for she had already slammed the door.  
  
"Nice insult there Ron, quite witty," Harry said dryly. Ron panted; his rows with Hermione seemed to give him good exercise.  
  
"She's...she's...infuriating!" Ron stomped about the room. Harry sighed.  
  
"Really Ron, calm down," Harry said, motioning him to sit down in one of the Common Room chairs. "Your fights with Hermione lately, they're going too far."  
  
"Harry, you don't even know what we were arguing about," Ron stopped walking and turned to face him. "She was being completely unreasonable and if you knew the whole story, you'd agree. I think she's getting more stubborn as she gets older! I just.." He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and threw his hands in the air. "I'm going to go get a bit of fresh air. See you at dinner."  
  
With that, Ron fled through the portrait hole. It was true; Harry had no idea what they had been battling over. Ron and Hermione had gone off to study in the library, Ron most unwillingly. They had come back very soon, bursting into the common room, screaming their heads off at each other. Harry had been sitting on a couch in the common room, reading "The Secrets of a Sly Seeker", minding his own business, when they broke the peace. They'd been doing it all too often, and in their 6th year, Harry had been trying to be more serious about reading and studying. He was sick of their rows, and noticed Ron had been becoming more vicious then usual lately.  
  
Trying to concentrate on the Quidditch guidebook, he slouched down into the couch and propped his feet up on the end table. **Ah...peace and quiet**, he thought. Then he heard footsteps coming down from the girl's dorms. **Oh no, Hermione!**  
  
"Harry?" a quiet female voice said from behind him.  
  
"What do you WANT?!?!?!" Harry threw his book on the ground and turned to find himself nose to nose with Ginny Weasley.  
  
(More to come!) 


	2. Hand to Hand

_________________________________________ "Harry?" a quiet female voice said from behind him.  
  
"What do you WANT?!?!?!" Harry threw his book on the ground and turned to find himself nose to nose with Ginny Weasley. ________________________________________  
  
Ginny's big brown eyes were at their fullest. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you!" she started backing away, embarrassed. Harry would've kicked himself, if he could. He sat up quickly.  
  
"Ginny no! I'm sorry, I thought you were Hermione, she and Ron are running on my last nerve lately and I thought she was interrupting me again," Harry called out.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, "that's why I came down here actually, looking for some quiet from them as well." She spied his book on the floor. "Oh, I'll let you read, I can go to the library or something..." She started to walk away again.  
  
"Oh no it's okay Ginny, it's a boring book anyway. You can stay in here," Harry insisted. He tried to give her a confident smile, but it ended up being small and crooked.  
  
"Alright," she said timidly and sat down next to Harry on the couch, as far away as possible. **I must've scared her to death,** Harry thought. **Way to go Potter, you're really great with the ladies.** And this lady, this lady was different.  
  
Harry was sick of the girls at school; the few that actually went for him were always in it for his fame. They all huddled with their friends, looking at him and giggling, getting excited over him even when they barely knew him. But Ginny was different. She wasn't bold like the other girls, far from it, as he could tell by the way she stared at the floor and didn't even look up at him now. She was always kind to him, always eager to smile at him or make room for him no matter who was around. He wondered if she still had that little crush on him that he had been so oblivious to in second year. Oblivious until she sent him that singing valentine...he had been so mortified at the time, but thinking of it now made him want to laugh. She was good at that..making him laugh.  
  
"So, Hermione giving you trouble up there?" Harry asked Ginny, trying to make some conversation. Ginny looked up and pushed her silky red hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Blimey yes, I was trying to take a nap and she barged in, sobbing and babbling. I couldn't understand a word," Ginny seemed more comfortable now that she was talking. "She curled up on her bed and cried and cried, and when I asked her what was wrong, I got only one word out of her: 'Ron.' Then she shoved her face into her pillow and I thought it was best to leave her alone. When she gets really emotional, it's best not to be around. She has a nasty habit of chucking large objects across the room." Harry laughed, even though it bothered him to know how much Ron upset Hermione.  
  
"That brother of mine," Ginny shook her head. "He'll never learn." Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"I wish they would just stop bickering," Harry said, "and realize how crazy they are about each other."  
  
"You see it too?" Ginny exclaimed. She scooted closer to Harry, unconsciously.  
  
Harry smiled and wished that Ginny would look at him like this more often. Her cheeks were flushed from sitting so close to the fire, and she was smiling at him in anticipation to what he had to say.  
  
"Of course, they were made for each other. They're just both so thick- headed and proud that they won't admit it," he said.  
  
"I've thought that forEVER! Ron is so jealous of any guy who sets his eyes on Hermione," Ginny replied. "He just needs someone to knock some sense into him." Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at Ginny.  
  
"I suppose I'm the man for the job," he grinned.  
  
"Well, if you could handle Ron, I'm sure I could make Hermione realize what she's missing out on in that dashing, Prince Charming," Ginny giggled.  
  
"When we get through with them, they won't know what hit them," Harry joked. Ginny drummed her thumbs on the back of the couch, innocently looking around while humming "Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match". She and Harry made eye contact and they laughed. Harry loved her when she was like this. Comfortable, mischievous, smiling. It made him feel like the luckiest wizard in the world to be able to make this shy girl come out of her shell.  
  
Their laughter died off, and Ginny stared into the fire again.  
  
"Must be hard for them," she said in a drawling voice.  
  
"To what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hold in all those feelings, shoving them down, and denying them," she said sarcastically. It was meant to be a joke, but she looked up into Harry's eyes and the tone of her voice changed. "To not be honest with anyone, not even themselves, about how they feel." Harry's heart started beating quickly, a lot faster than it ever did even when You-Know-Who was around.  
  
"To pretend they don't feel anything day after day," he said, staring into Ginny's huge eyes. He realized just how close they were sitting and swallowed. He slipped his hand over her soft, small, cold one.  
  
(The show's not over yet folks!) 


	3. Heart to Heart

Ginny's big eyes made her look like a frightened doe. She stared straight into Harry.  
  
"Must be hard.." she said, unconsciously biting her bottom lip. She was so adorable, Harry could barely contain himself. She reached up with her free hand and touched Harry's temple. "You look different, without your glasses," she spoke softly. Time seemed like it was moving in slow motion. Harry knew it was now or never. He leaned in closer to her, and she closed her eyes. The firelight upon her eyelashes cast shadows down her freckled cheeks. He could feel her soft breath coming from her slightly parted lips. Harry brushed his mouth against hers, and saw her raise her eyebrows. Closing his eyes, he leaned into the kiss, trying to be as gentle as possible; she was so shy, he didn't want to scare her away. But after she got over her shock, Harry didn't have to worry about it. His wondering if she still had her little crush on him was answered, with a big, nonverbal yes. It seemed like she had been waiting to kiss him her whole life.  
  
Harry slid his arms around her little waist, and she leaned into the kiss as well. She was so warm. She ran her hands through his unruly, jet black hair, and pulled herself closer to him in earnest.  
  
When they finally stopped, mostly because Harry was beyond dizzy, they stared at each other in shock.  
  
"Harry..I....I..." Ginny seemed uncertain again, unlike she had been in the kiss. Harry had to push away his nervousness and be strong for her. If he said the wrong thing, he could end up pushing her away from him forever. Holding her like this, having her in such a compromising position, all her feelings exposed, he knew he had to confirm her trust in him.  
  
"I should've done that a long time ago," Harry said, looking away. "I didn't know what I could have, I didn't realize how wonderful you are before, how beautiful, and funny, and amazing and perfect and.."he trailed off. He looked back at her to see a tentative smile filling up her pretty face.  
  
"I like you Harry, I have for a long time," she said quietly. He grinned.  
  
"I like you too Ginny," he replied.  
  
With that innocent look on her face, she began humming "Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match" again.  
  
"You're full of surprises!" Harry laughed. Ginny giggled, and Harry leaned in and kissed her firmly on the mouth.  
  
"So are you!" she rebuked. They continued this for a few minutes, giggling, teasing, and kissing, until the laughter died down and Harry just held her against him, her head on his shoulder. He could feel her heart being against his.  
  
It had taken a long time for this to happen, and Harry hoped this would last for a long time. It had just taken them opening up to each other, face to face.  
  
*End* 


End file.
